


Through A Child's Eyes

by DrOmega101



Series: Family Of Destiny [3]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, Mention Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight moments in time through the eyes of Carmen Young-Rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Child's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting. Been working on a Motive fanfiction :3 Hope everyone enjoys this cute little fanfic.

Walking The Halls

It was one of Carmen’s favorite things to do with her mommy. Mommy would always tell her it was to get rid of all that extra energy she always seemed to have. They would walk the halls of Destiny late at night when there was hardly anyone out. They would walk to the infirmary and then to the apple core room to check up on her daddy. Then they would walk back to their quarters where mommy would tuck her in for the night.

Story Time

There weren’t any books on Destiny for children, but that never stopped Young from telling his little girl a story. He remembers the stories that his mother used to tell him when he was little. Carmen enjoyed listening to them. She also loved to hear about the stories of how him and her daddy got together, though he left out certain parts.

On The Bridge

It wasn’t every day that Carmen got to come to the bridge. Carmen would always beg her parents to let her go, even if it was only for a minute. Today was her birthday though, and they promised her that she could come to the bridge. She was so excited that she didn’t sleep all night. When she finally got to go, her mommy let her set in the captain’s chair. She got to be captain just like her mommy and boss everyone around.

New Baby

Carmen was only five years old. She didn’t want a baby sibling. She wanted to be an only child forever. Needless to say, she was not very thrilled when her parents came and told her she was going to be a big sister. She stomped around that entire day, pouting to everyone she came across. It took Amanda Brody-Volker telling her that being a big sister was fun to get her in a good mood.

Mommy’s Belly and Mood Swings

Carmen was fascinated by the way her mommy’s belly grew everyday. It grew and grew until it look like he swallowed a very big ball. She enjoys touching it and feeling the baby move inside. Having a baby inside made her mommy happy...most of the time. Some days he would be very very grumpy. Daddy told her it was the mood swings and that it happened to him when he was pregnant with her. She felt sorry for her mommy when the mood swings happened. 

Baby Shower

Carmen wanted to open her mommy’s presents. She begged and begged until her mommy gave in and finally let her. She opened them one by one, taking her time as to not have the fun end to soon. The new baby got so many toys that Carmen was almost jealous. When the shower was finally finished, they made their way back to their shared quarters. That was the funnest day Carmen had ever had.

Grown Up Time For Mommy and Daddy

Carmen didn’t understand why she had to stay with Eli and Riley. She wanted to stay in her own quarters with her parents. When she asked Eli why she had to stay with him, he replied with a blush saying mommy and daddy needed some alone time to play some grown up games. Carmen still didn’t understand. Why couldn’t she play these games too? 

What Are You Doing To Mommy, Daddy?

It wasn’t Carmen’s intention on waking up in the middle of the night, but she was thirsty and wanted a drink. She carefully made her way out of her bed when she heard someone moan. It sounded a lot like her mommy. She looked over to where her parents bed was and saw something she never saw before. It looked like her daddy was on top of her mommy. She goes over there and watches them for a second before deciding to speak.

“What are you doing to mommy, daddy?”

Bonus Piece (through Young’s eyes, R rated)

They shouldn’t be doing this with Carmen sleeping in the room. Rush’s tongue dips inside his wet center and he can’t help the small whimper that escapes him. God, he’s been like this all day. All hot and bothered and wanting his glorious husband inside him. He blames these blasted hormones. Soon Rush is inside him and they work towards a quick and silent orgasm. It was until they here Carmen ask what they were doing that they stop dead in their tracks, horror written on both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Well i hope everyone enjoyed :3 As I stated before, I am working on a Motive fanfiction (s) that should hopefully be posted in a few weeks. It's gonna be something that I haven't seen done in a lot of fandom, and especially not in Motive fandom (It's gonna be slash (sorta), cause I wanna). So I won't be posting a lot here.


End file.
